Female protagonist (Persona 3 Portable)
The female protagonist is a new player character for the Persona 3 Portable. She is the polar opposite of the male protagonist. Her Persona Orpheus is gold, while his is a pale silver, her eyes are red, while his are blue, etc. She's also shown to have a cheery disposition, polarizing the male's calmer attitude. She also has the same pair of headphones, albeit in a red color. Her main weapon is a Naginata that inflicts slash attacks, and she cannot use other weapons. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable: Protagonist (Female) Biography ''Persona 3 Portable *'Date of Birth': Unknown, 1992 *'Zodiac': Unknown *'Height': 159 cm *'Blood Type': O *'Initial Persona': Orpheus *'Ultimate Persona': Messiah *'Weapons': Naginata *'Arcana': Fool, Death, Judgement, Universe She is the new playable character beside the male protagonist, her backstory is the same as his and she also begins her story when she transfers to Gekkoukan. However, unlike with the male protagonist route, her story can be slightly altered. If she initiates the Moon Social Link with Shinjiro Aragaki and maxes it before the next Full Moon Operation, Shinjiro's demise on October 4th will not happen, and he will instead be in a coma for the rest of the game. During the last days of the female protagonist's route, a student will speak of his discharge from the hospital. Battle Quotes *"Orpheus!" or the name of the current Personae she is using (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *"Persona!" (When summoning Persona) *"I summon you!" (When summoning Persona) *"Here!" (When using items) *"Take this!" (When doing critical) Trivia *The in-game interface while using the female protagonist is pink, rather than blue. *The barrettes in her hair can be seen as the roman numeral "XXII", which corresponds to the Fool arcana (The Fool may be either 0 or 22) and is used to indicate that she is a new character (Persona 3 originally had 21 characters, the female protagonist is the 22nd). It's true that the Fool Arcana can be XXII or 0, but its true number (according to G. O. Mebes, one of the greatest Mystic Masters in Russia: it's impossible to find his work on English - but it can be found in Russia, China and Brazil) is XXI, and World Arcana (or Aeon, for Thoth deck of Crowley) is XXII. The number 0 cannot be accepted as a true number for the Arcana; the Tarot was given birth in ancient Egypt, and the number 0 was yet to be 'discovered'. According to G. O. Mebes the number 0 can be given to Fool because the 0 means an exceptional condition of being, and the Fool Arcana is an exceptional arcana. *She is dubbed as MShe/FeMC/Minako Arisato by U.S. fans and Hamuko (ハム子 / 公子) by Japanese fans, loosely interpreting the last Kanji character for shujinkou (主人公) as Katakana. This refers to the early official P3P screen shot in which her name is written "主人 公子" or Shujin Kouko (with "ko" as a usual suffix for female names). Users of the 2ch forum and Pixiv (much like Elfwood) suggests that her appearance is reminiscent of the cute fictional hamster named Hamtaro. *The Female Protagonist, unlike the Male Protagonist in Persona 3 and the Protagonist of Persona 4, occasionally speaks a full sentence ("I summon you!") when summoning her Persona, beyond merely saying "Persona!" and the name of the persona currently equipped. She also shouts "Take this!" when performing a critical attack with her naginata while the other protagonist remained silent during critical attacks. *There are Social Links that are only available to her. *All of her attack animations follow the "Slash" attack animation , as well as during a critical attack. *Escapade Club used to be only for developing the Unusual Monk Monk Social Link, however, she can speak to a "Man Drinking Alone" who will eventually (about a month) give her gifts like items and women-only equipment. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Protagonists